Monstruo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tatsumi sabe que la guerra termino, como tambien sabe que ahora es un monstruo...al menos...fisicamente hablando. Tambien a pesar de todo, sabe que es un monstruo con mucha suerte.


_Como cuando siempre te da el fanatismo por una serie, cuando esta pasa de moda :v_

 _Akame ga kill, otro manga para mi colección de mangas terminados, además de finales que no me agradaron del todo, pero que me gusto igualmente._

 _Manga mucho mejor que el anime._

 _No se cómo mi corazón soporto tantas muertes._

 **Monstruo**

Muchas veces se preguntó, como sería todo al final de esta guerra sin final, que pasaría con él y con sus amigos. Aunque al pensar que ellos eran asesinos, era muy probable que terminaran muertos. Era algo que todos sabían, aunque ninguno nunca lo menciono en voz alta, y así fue. Uno por uno, vio a valientes guerreros caer en el campo de batalla, para hacer un mundo mejor, muriendo por sus convicciones y ayudando a otros.

Él siempre intento seguir adelante, aunque la carga, era cada vez más pesada y asfixiante.

Un asesino.

Eso fue en lo que se transformó.

Un asesino que en el campo de batalla, luchaba por un mundo mejor y la vida de sus amigos.

Pero entre todo ese reto, jamás imagino un final como el que obtuvo.

Su reflejo en el agua era un claro ejemplo de que, nunca olvidaría la guerra, aunque lo hubiera querido intentar. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un humano u algo parecido, era el de una enorme bestia destructora, un monstruo. Eso era él ahora, un monstruo que podría terminar con toda una aldea si pudiera.

Giro la cabeza, el reflejo del monstruo hizo lo mismo.

No, no era nada similar a un ser humano.

Sus instintos también habían evolucionado como la armadura, convirtiéndolo en parte monstruo ahora. Con una terrible fuerza, una habilidad de volar, poderes inimaginables.

Un dragón.

Movió su enorme cola algo juguetona, viendo molesto el reflejo. Se imaginó a sus amigos caídos en batalla, sus diferentes reacciones al verlo así. Probablemente algunos impresionados, otros despistados (Shere) u otros intentando sacarle provecho a sus nuevas habilidades.

Había muchas cosas que no podría hacer ahora, entrar a una casa y sentarse en un sofá, sujetar una espada o simplemente cocinar algo. Cosas que todos los humanos podrían hacer, él ya no podría, pues ya no era un humano.

Era complicado.

Nunca pensó mucho en su forma de humano, pero desde que la transformación empezó poco a poco, descubrió que había muchas cosas que ya no podría hacer.

Era frustrante.

—Tatsumi—dijo una voz que no le sobresalto.

Había sentido su aroma hace tiempo y su agudo oído, se percató de los pasos hace unos momentos. Además siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, era su mayor razón para vivir ahora.

Mine.

Mine había cambiado mucho con los años, aún seguía algo plana, pero era diferente. Ya no era la adolecente o joven que lucho con él en la guerra por la paz, ahora era toda una mujer. Su cabello ahora era corto sobre sus hombros, sus ropas eran algo pueblerinas (pero con clase, siempre derrochando dinero en esas cosas) y sus ojos aun brillaban a pesar de la cantidad de muertes que vio…y creo.

Era hermosa.

Tenía un aura brillante siempre a su alrededor, su piel era aún blanca como la nieve y cuando sonreía, seguía causándole la misma emociones que cuando empezaron a salir.

Una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en su interior, que le provocaba hacer algo tonto al hablar.

En cambio él.

Miro de reojo su reflejo en el agua, que ahora también reflejaba a Mine. Una hermosa mujer, al lado de un horrible monstruo.

Como extrañaba su cuerpo de humano en estos momentos.

—Nuevamente pensando estupideces—dijo Mine con tono seco, que le hizo escalofriarse.

Claro que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero jamás le haría daño, lo cual le daba mucha ventaja a su esposa.

—No es como si no pudiera no pensar en eso—comento con voz grotesca y tosca, debido al tamaño y su cuerpo en sí.

Que no reproducía su voz original.

Y nunca lo haría.

Mine lo vio de mala forma, antes de volver a ver el reflejo en el agua.

—Sabes, no importa como seas, el tenerte a mi lado, cuando pudiste morir es lo único que importa—expreso con las manos tras su espalda.

El viento nocturno parecía querer mejorar todo, haciendo mover sus cabellos cortos lentamente. Se sintió enojado, en este momento le hubiera podido gustar el tocarlos, pero su mano era demasiado grande. Igualmente con mucha dificultad y casi solo con una de sus garras, acaricio con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, su mejilla.

Mine sonrió tomando su pata, con ambas manos y sonriendo aún más.

—Te amo Tatsumi—hablo con tal tranquilidad.

Que probablemente en su cuerpo de humano se hubiera puesto rojo como un tomate. Pero que ahora no era posible.

Se levantó un poco de su lugar, antes de comenzar a caminar con su esposa a su hogar. Su casa estaba en un pequeño prado, muy lejos de las ciudades y de todo en realidad, era bastante normal y grande, para que el pudiera entrar al menos a la sala de estar, aunque sin ir a las habitaciones por obvias razones, solo lo suficiente para poder estar bajo un techo y moverse un poco.

Prefería dormir afuera al aire libre, pero Mine decía que no quería eso, que si él dormía afuera, ella también. Su esposa era bastante terca, lo suficiente para convencerlo de casarse aun a pesar de su actual apariencia.

—¡PAPÁ!—grito una voz infantil, que le hizo un pequeño vuelco en el corazón.

La pequeña Sayo apareció en la enorme puerta (para que un dragón como él pudiera entrar al enorme salón que había para que las viera interactuar dentro), con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cabello era rosado como el de su madre y su piel era demasiado blanca, pero sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos, que brillaban con inocencia infantil, de alguien que vive en época de paz. Con un simple vestido blanco, salto sobre su padre.

Tatsumi logro sujetarla con la palma de la mano, para que no cayera, mientras ella lo abrazaba y comenzaba a balancearse en su cuerpo.

Con siete años era un pequeño remolino.

La familia entro dentro, mientras Mine iba a traer el cerdo que preparo solo para Tatsumi. Comieron los tres sentados en la sala de estar, contándole historias a su hija quien parecía algo asustada en algunas, pero riendo en otras. Esta decía que se convertiría en un gran espadachín como su padre, aunque ambos padres parecían algo preocupados, prometieron enseñarle algunas cosas para que se defendiera sola en el bosque, a lo que ella grito emocionada.

Casi en la madrugada, donde la niña dormía cómodamente entre el cuerpo de su padre, sobre su lomo de forma algo incómoda para cualquier otro.

Tatsumi solo la veía encandilado, incrédulo de que ese pequeño ser humano y luz de su vida, hubiera salido de un monstruo.

Un pequeño golpe en su nariz, hizo que volteara a ver confundido a Mine.

—Deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias—

—Siempre serás una violenta Mine—

—Sigue así y no comerás mañana—

Se vieron enojados un momento, como si volvieran a ser los adolescentes de hace años, antes que ella sonriera y él se dejara abrazar por el cuello. Agradeciendo el calor de su esposa, mientras esta le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo sentir calor.

Esta se acomodó entre sus patas como su hija, dispuesta a dormir a su lado. Como cada noche desde que se encontraron nuevamente.

—Buenas noches—dijo su mujer con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió antes de ver a la ventana, donde reflejaba también su reflejo.

Un monstruo.

Volteo a ver a su esposa e hija dormir a su lado, provocando que ignorara el reflejo, para verlas a ellas sintiendo una enorme felicidad.

Un monstruo con mucha suerte.

Que ahora vivía una vida feliz y tranquila, alejada de todos.

 **Fin**

 _Ame y no ame el final de akame ga kill. Pero al menos se que Tatsumi quedo con vida :v eso es algo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
